As is generally known, various wine-making apparatus are at the present time utilised in the wine industry, which show the advantage of enabling to manufacture a good quality wine with a minimum of vat means and of running staff.
The industrial wine-making appparatus which have been manufactured until now show however in use a lack of flexibility, especially when it is desired to empty them completely in order to work with another quality of vine.
Besides the continuous-flow removal of the marc performed in this type of apparatus, it is indispensable, in order to shift from a quality of vine to another, to remove the grape stalks and the pips which accumulate on the bottom of the vats. Until now, once the wine had been removed, such a removal was performed manually, man holes being provided at the base of the towers of the wine-making apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to avoid the drawbacks of the known wine-making apparatus. A further object is to allow the manufacture of a plant suitable for treating middle-sized vintage bulks. Still another object is to secure a more flexible operation which lends itself to the treatment of vintages of the most varied types.